<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Unconventional Diagnosis by dashwood</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22894738">My Unconventional Diagnosis</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dashwood/pseuds/dashwood'>dashwood</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Study in Unconventionality [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Scrubs (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dry Humping, M/M, Mild Praise Kink, Plot With Porn, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:47:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22894738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dashwood/pseuds/dashwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’ve been remarkably calm about this. Makes me want to get out the man cards again.” </p><p>“Oh Perry,” JD said, shaking his head. “We both know I’d lose them in a second.” </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Perry Cox/John "JD" Dorian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Study in Unconventionality [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>155</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Unconventional Diagnosis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you haven't read parts one and two in this series yet, you should do that first.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Low blood pressure,” Dr. Cox said slowly, enunciating each word as if he had just heard them for the first time. “Have you met me?” </p><p>JD shrugged. </p><p>“Well, you haven’t really looked after yourself these past few weeks. You don’t eat enough and you’ve been working practically non-stop ever since Jordan moved out. You should probably take some time off once in a while.” JD said. “Also, eat more chocolate.”   </p><p>Perry scoffed, celarly dissatisfied with JD’s assessment. Which was a pity, JD thought, because he had quite a lof of fun imagening himself as a dashing Hogwarts professor, the pockets of his cloak filled with enchanted chocolate bars. They would taste like sugary goodness: cinnamon and caramel, baked winter spices and apple cider, and wait a second. Why did they have teeth? Milky-white, ragged fangs and a strawberry-red, spliced tongue that kept flickering over them in obvious bloodlust, eager to devour him whole. </p><p>He snapped out of it just as the chocolate bars had surrounded him, its leader proclaiming<em> truffle away! We’ll get him this time</em>. JD shuddered. Of all the ways to die. </p><p>“Anyway, Dr. Kelso wants you out by tomorrow morning. Oh, and he expects to see you back at work in time for the night shift.” <br/>
 <br/>
“Of course he does. Sour bastard.” </p><p>JD gave a noncommital hum caught somewhere between agreement and disinterest. He should probably go back to work. There was no reason for him to stick around, really. It was just that… Well, he was frustrated. Unsure of where he stood with Dr. Cox. It made it hard for him to focus on anything; he couldn’t pass a single supply closet without wondering if that was what his future held in store for him. If Dr. Cox would drag him into empty rooms for a quick fumble once he was discharged.  </p><p>Or if maybe… If maybe there was more to it than that. </p><p>Dr. Cox must have sensed his unease. </p><p>“So, Tiffany.” Oh God, was that nose-flick a sign of anger or nerves? JD hoped it was the latter. Although, Dr. Cox couldn’t very well chase him down the hallways dressed in nothing but a hospital gown and woolen socks. How scandalous! </p><p>“You’ve been remarkably calm about this. Makes me want to get out the man cards again.” </p><p>“Oh Perry,” JD said, shaking his head. “We both know I’d lose them in a second.” </p><p>Dr. Cox didn’t say anything, just kept staring at him with that unwavering attention that made him want to squirm. </p><p>“Why shouldn’t I be calm about this? I mean… it was nice, right?” </p><p>“I just figured <span class="TextRun SCXW188162676 BCX0"><span class="NormalTextRun SCXW188162676 BCX0">–</span></span> and no offence here, Stella, this is merely based on my objective observations of the many, many failures and ca-<em>ha</em>-tastrophic throw-downs of your so-called <em>love </em>life <span class="TextRun SCXW188162676 BCX0"><span class="NormalTextRun SCXW188162676 BCX0">–</span></span> that you would throw a grade-A hissyfit about this.” He pitched his voice an octave higher and affected a whiny tone. “Oh, Cocoa Bear, does that - does that mean I’m no longer allowed in with the other lesbians now that I messed around with the most handsome of male specimen?” </p><p>“Okay, first of all I call him Chocolate Bear, or C-Bear for short. Not Cocoa Bear,” <span class="TextRun SCXW188162676 BCX0"><span class="NormalTextRun SCXW188162676 BCX0">–</span></span> <em>which is a much cooler nickname that I will totally try out the next time I see him <span class="TextRun SCXW188162676 BCX0"><span class="NormalTextRun SCXW188162676 BCX0">–</span></span></em> “and secondly, I have a nice, manly voice. It’s nowhere near as high as that.”  </p><p>“I see we’re not disputing the fact that you’re a girl.”  </p><p>JD ignored him.  </p><p>“And it’s not a big deal anyway. I mean, yeah. Maybe I did freak out after the first time. But then I went home and did some research.”  </p><p>Okay, so he mainly looked up gay porn on the internet. And watched a documentary about two male penguins in a German zoo who seemed to be in a loving relationship. They had recently adopted an egg, too. No big deal. </p><p>“And it’s not so much the fact that you’re a guy <span class="TextRun SCXW188162676 BCX0"><span class="NormalTextRun SCXW188162676 BCX0">–</span></span> I mean, of course I think you’re hot. I <em>do </em>have eyes <span class="TextRun SCXW188162676 BCX0"><span class="NormalTextRun SCXW188162676 BCX0">–</span></span> it’s just that you’re… well, <em>you</em>. I think you’re perfect. And if that makes me gay or bisexual, then I’m fine with that.” </p><p>Dr. Cox squinted at him. JD squirmed. </p><p>“Is that… Is that not okay?”  </p><p>“Nnno, Newbie.” Dr. Cox said slowly, clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth. “You’re being surprisingly mature about this. It’s weirding me out.” </p><p>“If it helps, I <em>did </em>briefly imagine myself as a 50s housewife, complete with oversized hair-do and pastel petticoats.” </p><p>“Yeah?” Dr. Cox asked, a small smirk tugging at the corners of his lips. “And how did that work out for you?” </p><p>“I kept falling over because of the skirt and heels.” </p><p>“Right.” </p><p>“I’d make a good housewife though. Like one of those Stepford wives <span class="TextRun SCXW188162676 BCX0"><span class="NormalTextRun SCXW188162676 BCX0">–</span></span> only without the brainwashing. Any man would be lucky to have me.” </p><p>He had said in in jest, aiming for one of those hard-won laughs that tugged at his heartstrings and made his pulse race. But Dr. Cox remained eerily silent, his gaze intense and serious.   </p><p>“Yeah, Newbie. You got that one right.”   </p><p><em> Oh</em>. </p><p>“Do you maybe-”   </p><p>“Lock the door.”  </p><p>He scrambled towards the door before Dr. Cox had even finished his sentence. He was moving on autopilot, high-strung with some electrical current that prickled at his skin. His heart was thudding inside his chest. The mere prospect of getting to touch Dr. Cox again, of being allowed close. It set him aflame with desire. God, they hadn’t even done anything yet and JD was already half-hard.   </p><p>“Come here.”  </p><p>JD crossed the distance to the bed and perched on its edge, his body angled towards Dr. Cox like a flower turning its head towards the sun. He watched raptly as Dr. Cox brought up a hand and let his fingertips trail over the side of his face. His touch left a burning path in its wake, carefully dancing over his temple, the planes of his cheekbones, the corners of his mouth.  </p><p>“Kiss me.”  </p><p>Without thinking, JD leaned in and closed the distance between them. Dr. Cox responded immediately, drawing him closer and nipping playfully on his bottom lip. JD gave a content sigh when Dr. Cox’s hand found its way into his hair, fingers carding through his locks and tugging him closer until he was perched in his lap.  </p><p>Suddenly, Dr. Cox pushed against his shoulder and JD gasped in surprise as he toppled onto the mattress. Dr. Cox leaned over him, hard muscles <span class="TextRun SCXW188162676 BCX0"><span class="NormalTextRun SCXW188162676 BCX0">– </span></span>lean and defined <span class="TextRun SCXW188162676 BCX0"><span class="NormalTextRun SCXW188162676 BCX0">–</span></span> pressing into him.  </p><p><em> This is nice</em>, he thought.  </p><p>“This is nice,” he said. Apparently, his filters had decided to shut down completely somewhere between Dr. Cox’s almost-loving exploration of his face and becoming trapped underneath the solid weight of his body.   </p><p>Dr. Cox smirked.   </p><p>“And it’s about to get a whole damn nicer, Bethany.” </p><p>“Oh yeah?”   </p><p>“Yeah,” Dr. Cox echoed with a quick nod of his head. JD was just about to ask him what he had in mind when Dr. Cox ground his hips against him, his hard cock sliding up against his, and all coherent thought flew from his mind.    </p><p>JD sucked in a sharp breath of air. He helplessly lifted his hips to meet Dr. Cox’s movements, digging his feet into the mattress so he could thrust up and feel the heat of Dr. Cox’s cock against his.   </p><p>Fuck, this felt amazing. He had been afraid that it wouldn’t feel as nice <span class="TextRun SCXW188162676 BCX0"><span class="NormalTextRun SCXW188162676 BCX0">– </span></span>there were no soft curves to Dr. Cox, nothing but hard angles <span class="TextRun SCXW188162676 BCX0"><span class="NormalTextRun SCXW188162676 BCX0">– </span></span>but the way Dr. Cox rubbed against him had his cock throbbing.  </p><p>“Oh,” JD shuddered. “This is… this is good. Really good.”   </p><p>Dr. Cox moaned, low and dangerous, and the sound sent a shiver down his spine. His head was spinning; he couldn’t think straight <span class="TextRun SCXW188162676 BCX0"><span class="NormalTextRun SCXW188162676 BCX0">– </span></span>not when Dr. Cox kept pressing kisses to the side of his neck, teeth tugging at his earlobe before moving lower and lower still, eager to latch onto the sensitive skin over his carotid artery. Fuck, JD was sure that’d leave a mark. He would have to wear turtlenecks for a week, and he was absolutely certain that Dr. Cox would make fun of him for it.  </p><p>JD reached up to run his hands over Dr. Cox’s back. He wanted to touch him everywhere <span class="TextRun SCXW188162676 BCX0"><span class="NormalTextRun SCXW188162676 BCX0">– </span></span>run his fingers through his hair, tangling and twisting in his locks, before moving down the side of his neck. He wanted to follow the hard planes of his chest and chase the ripple of muscles down to his abdomen, and lower still to grasp his cock. He would feel so good in his hand, hot and heavy, pulsing with need.   </p><p>A low growl from Dr. Cox made him stop in his tracks.  </p><p>“Hands off, Newbie.”  </p><p>“Wh-what?” JD’s brow furrowed in confusion. Didn’t Dr. Cox want him to touch him? </p><p>“Hands on the headboard. Now.”  </p><p>Reluctantly, JD let go of Dr. Cox and wrapped his fingers around the headboard. The metal was cool to the touch <span class="TextRun SCXW188162676 BCX0"><span class="NormalTextRun SCXW188162676 BCX0">–</span></span> a stark contrast to the fire that kept coursing through his veins, licking at him with hungry flames.   </p><p>“Good boy,” Dr. Cox said and JD nearly came right then. Fuck, he hadn’t known that was a thing. That he would have that kind of reaction to a simple praise, and yet he ached for more. He <em>needed </em>Dr. Cox’s approval, needed it more than his next breath. Judging by the knowing glint in his eyes, Dr. Cox seemed to understand though. Figures.  </p><p>A sharp twist of Dr. Cox’s hips had him gasping for air, clutching the metal bars until his knuckles turned white. He felt helpless, unable to reach out and touch <span class="TextRun SCXW188162676 BCX0"><span class="NormalTextRun SCXW188162676 BCX0">–</span></span> it was a sweet, sweet torture that left him a panting, desperate mess.   </p><p>“Look at me.” Dr. Cox growled and JD snapped his eyes upon. He couldn’t remember having closed them in the first place, but then again everything was a bit of a blur. Breathy moans and dazed touches, racing hearts and the raw, pulsating need for <em>more.</em>   </p><p>Impossibly, looking at Dr. Cox made everything even more intense. To see his pupils blown wide, the icy teal nearly swallowed whole. It was invigorating, absolutely addictive, to be the sole focus of his attention, the center of his universe. For once, Dr. Cox wasn’t looking at him with anger or annoyance, but with unadulterated, unabashed lust and all-consuming desire.   </p><p>JD whimpered and his heart clenched when he saw the answering snarl on Dr. Cox’s face, animalistic and wild. He couldn’t look away, couldn’t miss one second of this. His whole body was on fire, burning a vibrant red. It was almost unbearable. Too much.  </p><p>Damnit, he was so close already. So, so close. Just a bit more, just...  </p><p>“That’s it, Newbie,” Dr. Cox said, his voice hoarse. He sounded positively filthy. “Be a good boy now and come for me. Come for me, JD.”  </p><p>He did.  </p><p>JD gave a choked cry and went rigid against Dr. Cox, cock surging against his hip as he came in his scrubs pants. Above him, Dr. Cox thrust against him a few more times before he shuddered and went still.  </p><p>JD watched in fascination as Dr. Cox’s face tightened in pleasure. His eyes were clamped shut, his cheeks flushed a lovely red. It made him want to reach up and trace his fingers over the skin of his cheekbones, up to the locks clinging to his temple. </p><p>He should probably disentangle himself and leave, but he felt dazed and boneless. Any attempt at getting up would inevitably end with him tumbling over his own feet and crumbling onto the floor in a mess of sweaty limbs and ruined scrubs pants.    </p><p>“You okay, Keyla?”  </p><p>“I just need a moment,” JD mumbled against the skin of Dr. Cox’s neck. “God, that was… that was really, really good.” </p><p>Dr. Cox hummed in agreement and pressed one last, quick kiss to the corner of his lips before rolling off him. The bed was too small for the two of them, and JD’s shoulders squished awkwardly against Dr. Cox’s.   </p><p>“Fuck. I can’t wait to get out of here. I’m pretty sure they have more comfortable beds in prison.” Dr. Cox groaned, and JD felt him shift around on the bed. “Say, Elise, isn’t there some golden three-date rule you girls abide by that says the third date ends in a decently-sized bed?” </p><p>“We haven’t had a single date though,” JD said, frowning in thought. He was trying to recall an article he had read in last month’s Marie Claire. For educational purposes. “So, I’m not sure those rules count.” </p><p>There followed a tense silence. JD wondered if he had accidentally said something stupid or done something wrong. Again.</p><p>“So, you don’t wanna come around my place and have a go at this in a bed where we don’t have to worry about bedbugs or falling over the edge?”  </p><p>Oh. Was that what he had meant?   </p><p>“No, that sounds <span class="TextRun SCXW188162676 BCX0"><span class="NormalTextRun SCXW188162676 BCX0">–</span></span> I mean, yeah. I’d love to come over.”   </p><p>He glanced at Dr. Cox from the corner of his eye, noting the pleased smile on his lips, the spark in his eyes. </p><p>“It’s a date.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There's one more story to go in this series. Feedback and comments are always welcome.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>